


Кёкао

by Kirsana



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: 1990s, Drabble Collection, Eroguro, Fluff, M/M, Mysticism, Psychotropic Drugs, Romance, Soulmates, Teleportation, Temporary Amnesia, UFOs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsana/pseuds/Kirsana
Summary: Я сижу на балконе, листаю журнал,Ощущение такое чего-то мало.Вроде что-то хотела, а что не помню,В общем, лучше я встануИ приготовлю, и приготовлю...Кёкао, кёкао, ко-ко-ко-ко Кёкао, кёкао, ко-ко-ко-ко!
Relationships: Kaoru/Kyo (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 3





	1. Грустный Каору

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды грустный Каору пришёл к Кё.

— Почему ты грустишь? — спросил Кё. Но Каору не ответил ему, потому что Кё, как всегда, задал вопрос в своей голове, а рот открыть забыл. Кё сначала не понял, в чём дело, и продолжил сидеть с обиженным видом. Каору сидел на диване, делал на гитаре трунь-трунь и не замечал ничего необычного.

И тут до Кё дошло.

Каору не ответил ему, потому что не услышал. Но ведь он всегда слышал мысли Кё!

Это было уже не смешно.

Кё с решительным видом встал со стула и подошёл к Каору. Он остановился настолько близко, что почти касался гитары бедром, и принялся усиленно думать, перебирая в уме всякие гадости от периодического желания уйти из группы до жирных складок на боках Каору.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, но, когда Кё добрался до подробного описания задницы Шиньи, Каору, не поднимая головы, сказал:

— Можешь не стараться. Я действительно тебя больше не слышу.

Кё почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, словно получив нокаут от столкновения с прутьями рёбер. Каору не был его соулмейтом — Кё не слышал его мыслей, иногда даже примерно не мог угадать, о чём тот думает.

Зато Каору слышал мысли Кё. Пусть не всегда точно, не всегда понимал их правильно, но с ним всё равно было гораздо проще, чем с кем бы то ни было. Он не лез, когда не надо, часто делая вид, что был слишком занят и на время отвлекся от бесконечной сумбурной какофонии воспалённых мозгов Кё.

Даже после того, как они оказались в одной группе, Кё несколько месяцев вообще ничего не подозревал! До тех пор, пока Каору не спалился: по мелочи, по глупости. Кё тогда взбесился не на шутку. Своего соулмейта он искать не собирался — и быть чьим-то тем более не желал. Однако время шло, Каору вёл себя как обычно — как раньше, не лез в душу, насколько это было возможно, ничего не требовал, и Кё понемногу привык. В какой-то момент ему стало даже интересно. Настолько интересно, что одним прекрасным утром они с Каору проснулись вместе, а затем снова и снова. Тут уж Кё действительно жаловаться было не на что, а после сгладилось и остальное. Пусть они так и не съехались — это, как ни крути, для Кё было бы уже чересчур, но Каору появлялся в чужой квартире с завидной регулярностью. Иногда что-то готовил, иногда оставался на ночь. И в какой-то момент Кё так к нему привык, что иной раз даже начинал нервничать, если Каору не оказывалось рядом. Оставаясь с ним вдвоём, выражаться словами через рот Кё больше себя не утруждал — временами даже мысли в хоть какое-то подобие человеческой речи собрать ленился.

Но сегодня всё пошло наперекосяк, полетело в пизду, отправилось в ебеня.

Потому что Каору его больше не слышал.

Случаи, когда соулмейт переставал быть таковым, не являлись необычайной редкостью. Разумеется, большинство людей, однажды повстречав свою ненаглядную «половинку» — это определение Кё просто вымораживало — носились с ней как с писаной торбой и довольно часто проживали вместе долгую, счастливую и скучную до зубовного скрежета жизнь. Даже если их половинка не обладала ответными телепатическими способностями — иногда это и было основой длительных, радостных в своей слепоте отношений.

Но Кё не собирался жить с Каору долго и счастливо! Он просто хотел, чтобы его желания предугадывали, настроение понимали без лишних объяснений, чтобы… Просто были всегда рядом, ненавязчиво и почти незаметно, но гарантированно и неотступно. Стыдно признаться, но Кё в глубине души знал, что действительно несколько отвык от одиночества — состояния поистине возвышенного, совершенного в своей завершённости и постоянстве. Обычно, размышляя об этом, он быстро погружался в неприятную трясину сомнений: такая слабость плохо сказывалась на творчестве, и, как следствие, на успехе всей группы.

Но в тот момент Кё было откровенно плевать и на это. Каору, его Каору, больше его НЕ СЛЫШАЛ.

«И что теперь?» — тупой болью пульсировало в висках, пока Каору ставил гитару на подставку у стены и медленно шёл обратно к дивану.

«Он уже нашёл его, другого? Что это значит? Это конец?» Конец чего — Кё и сам толком не знал, поэтому ли, а может, от внезапно и неожиданно сокрушительно накативших эмоций он открыл рот и, почти задыхаясь от злости, процедил:

— Что это значит?!

Всё с тем же печальным, словно впечатавшимся в его лицо выражением Каору присел на подлокотник и со вздохом ответил:

— Если бы я знал.

Вот только с его губ не сорвалось ни звука.


	2. Удивлённый Каору

— У меня есть брат-близнец.

Это было много, очень много лет назад, но Каору помнил, будто всё случилось только вчера.

В тот день Кё был явно не в настроении — такое случалось нередко, даже скорее часто, и обычно становилось понятно, как только коротышка заходил в студию. Каору называл эти дни неважными, нервными, трудными… Если не брать в расчёт более крепкие и куда чаще употребляемые слова. Кё не был девушкой — совершенно точно, Каору проверял. У него не могло быть ПМС, но время от времени с ним начинало твориться не просто странное — такое случалось постоянно — а «странное и бесящее всех вокруг», как сказал бы Каору, если бы у него решили взять на эту тему интервью. Но, увы, одногруппники сочувствовали ему довольно вяло, гораздо чаще искоса бросая выразительные взгляды в ожидании, когда же лидер-сан угомонит вновь озверевшего вокалиста. Но Каору не был любителем радикальных методов. Когда становилось совсем тяжело, он мысленно повторял мантры, любимой из которых было: «Я лидер-сан, мудрый и спокойный лидер-сан».  
И всё же этот день настал — он наорал на Кё, тот высказал много всего нелицеприятного в ответ, репетиция была сорвана, а настроение испорчено в той гадкой степени, когда напиваться повода вроде бы нет, но всё равно ужасно паршиво.

И вот теперь в три часа ночи Кё вдруг приспичило позвонить. И ладно бы для того, чтобы извиниться…

— Что? — хрипло простонал в трубку Каору. Свет настольной лампы больно резал глаза, во рту было неприятно сухо, а шея ныла от неудобной подушки.  
— У меня есть брат-близнец, — медленно повторил Кё. Он устало вздохнул и без малейшего укора добавил: — Ты спрашивал, что со мной не так. Так вот, я тебе говорю.  
— Что за бред, — Каору потёр лицо ладонью в надежде, что ему всё это просто снится или на худой конец мерещится. Но стало только хуже.  
— Говорю как есть, — в голосе послышалась обида, незлая, почти детская. Каору живо представилось, как Кё дуется, а ещё он вспомнил, что действительно напоследок крикнул ему в спину: «Да что с тобой не так?!»  
— Подожди, — Каору облизнул губы. Это казалось почти невероятным, слишком по-болливудски киношным, но ничтожно малая вероятность того, что Кё не врёт, всё же существовала. — И что, хочешь сказать, вы по очереди ходите на репетиции?  
В трубке раздалось невнятное «угу».  
— Хорошо, — Каору опустился на пол и прислонился головой к краю стола. — Тогда… С кем я сейчас говорю? Хотя не важно. Приходите завтра на репетицию оба. Там и разберёмся.  
— Не получится.  
— И почему же? — хмыкнул Каору. Он вслепую нашарил на столе сигареты, уже мысленно поздравляя себя с бессонной ночью и придурком вокалистом, когда Кё, до того усиленно сопящий, вдруг выдал:  
— Потому что мы сиамские.  
— Что? — от удивления Каору застыл с горящей зажигалкой в руке и едва не спалил себе волосы. — Ты там обкурился, что ли?  
— Нет.  
Но Каору уже не слушал — он понял, что говорить сейчас с Кё просто бесполезно.  
— Ты опять чем-то обдолбался? Где ты?!  
— Да дома я, дома! — заорал в ответ Кё. Однако его вопль был совсем не похож на то, что Каору пришлось выслушивать днём. — Не веришь — приезжай сейчас и посмотри сам!

Что бы ни происходило, это не могло ждать до утра. Заснуть снова не стоило и пытаться, а жил Кё не так уж далеко, хотя на такси всё равно пришлось потратиться — как для начинающего музыканта, сумма вышла приличной.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Каору думал о том, что, несмотря на бессонную ночь, будет даже рад, если с Кё не случилось ничего серьёзного, а ему в голову ударила разве что собственная дурость. Однако даже такой расклад не помешает ему свернуть мелкому сколиознику шею. Из милосердия: чтоб не мучился сам и не доводил других.

Кё открыл дверь сразу. Он выглядел уставшим, но ничего хоть сколько-нибудь странного ли, подозрительного ни в его облике, ни в поведении заметить Каору так и не смог.

— Рад, что ты приехал. Проходи.

Кё скрылся в комнате, из которой в прихожую лился приглушённый свет. Столь дружелюбный приём обнадёживал. Почувствовав прилив сил и даже некоторую уверенность, Каору скинул кроссовки и последовал за хозяином квартиры.

Кё сидел на подлокотнике видавшего виды дивана. Он сложил руки на груди и, по-видимому, объяснять ничего не собирался. Впрочем, этого и не требовалось.

Укрытый тонким пледом в шотландскую клетку, на диване кто-то спал.

Каору подошёл ближе. Он старался ступать как можно тише, даже не оттого что боялся разбудить, а потому что ему самому вдруг стало откровенно жутковато. Кё предупреждал его, но, когда Каору склонился над спящим и увидел его лицо, всё равно непроизвольно вздрогнул и отшатнулся.

Кё сказал правду. По крайней мере, кто бы ни спал на диване, у него было лицо Кё.

— Так ты не соврал? — шёпотом спросил Каору, просто чтобы что-то сказать, и тут же почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Кё закатил глаза:  
— Представь себе. Кстати, можешь говорить нормально — он не проснётся.  
— Почему? — в голову снова начали лезть неприятные мысли про запрещённые и сильнодействующие вещества.  
— Потому что не сплю я, — ответил Кё и тут же широко зевнул.   
— Ничего не понимаю.  
Каору присел на второй подлокотник и вновь взглянул на спящего Кё. Бодрствующий близнец вёл себя вполне дружелюбно — видимо, накануне скандал устроил именно второй. В сложившейся ситуации Каору не чувствовал в себе сил делать хоть какие-то выводы.

— Я же сказал тебе, что мы не просто близнецы, а сиамские, — вернул его из размышлений Кё. — Ты знаешь, что это означает?  
— Ну, — Каору запнулся, чтобы не выдать какую-нибудь глупость. Ему вдруг подумалось, что из-за неудачного ответа Кё может вспылить. — Это близнецы, у которых какая-то часть тела общая.  
Кё согласно кивнул. Каору перевел взгляд с него на его близнеца и обратно.  
— Вас что, разделили?  
Кё поморщился и достал сигареты.  
— Я что, похож на инвалида?  
Каору пожал плечами, но под недовольно прищуренным взглядом поспешно замотал головой. Кё закурил, выдохнул дым и, глядя на своего брата, сказал:  
— Нас не разделили. Просто наше общее — не голова или грудная клетка, а сознание.

— Вы меня с ума сведёте.

Каору поцеловал макушку уткнувшегося ему в плечо Кё и продолжил листать рабочую почту. Полчаса назад его второй вариант после небольшого выяснения отношений показал фак и гордо удалился в свою комнату.  
— Прости, — Кё вздохнул и отлип от плеча, сонным взглядом уставившись на Каору. Тот нежно улыбнулся в ответ. Почему Кё называет своё второе тело «близнецом», оставалось для него загадкой. И сознание, и память были у них общими, то есть существовали в единственном экземпляре, так как бодрствовать одновременно два Кё не могли. Оно и к лучшему — Каору даже представить боялся, что бы творилось в их квартире, будь всё иначе. А так… Оба тела нужно было кормить, мыть и хоть изредка приводить в порядок — действия простые, но отнимают немало времени, поэтому на ментальном уровне спал Кё мало.

— Ничего страшного. Думаю, он просто соскучился по концертам. Скоро тур — проорётся как следует и успокоится.  
Кё грустно кивнул и снова уткнулся в плечо, пробурчав в свитер:  
— Снова будешь терпеть ужасного меня. Не хочу на тебе срываться.

Несмотря на общее сознание, у второго тела были серьёзные беды с башкой — каждый месяц на лекарства уходила немалая сумма, но всё с лихвой окупалось, стоило ему выйти на сцену. На репетиции же Каору часто брал более уравновешенный вариант — своего милого домашнего Кё.

Спокойного и нормального, конечно, лишь в сравнении.

Каору счастливо улыбнулся и с удовольствием зарылся носом в зелёные волосы. В отличие от Кё, он прекрасно знал, что в туре грустить ему не придётся. Особенно по ночам.

Ведь в их отношениях не было третьего лишнего.


	3. Счастливый Каору

Какой он, идеальный басист?

Такого рода философские размышления крутились в голове Каору, который вышагивал по празднично украшенной набережной Нэи. Шла вторая декада декабря, несмотря на всеобщее ожидание Рождества, настроение редко поднималось в плюс — впереди было ещё много работы, тур. А после — сплошная неопределённость. Незаменимых нет — это Каору знал так же хорошо, как и то, что найти достойную замену Кисаки будет непросто. Желающих щипать струны, тех, кто отирался по барам, или полётом повыше было много. По пути от дома к переливающемуся разноцветными огнями Сироми Каору успел перебрать по памяти человек пятнадцать — не меньше. Всех их он знал, кого-то лучше, кого-то хуже, но, представляя каждого с собой в одной группе, всё равно прикидывал, насколько комфортно ему и всем остальным будет с ним работать. Разумеется, это было очень важным фактором, но им, Каору, Даю, Шинье и Кё, — что было нужно именно им? Что было важнее всего?  
Оказавшись на остроконечном языке парка, Каору присел на подсвеченную лиловым скамейку и закурил. Беспокойное чёрное зеркало перед ним играло многоцветными бликами ночного города. Мимо то и дело прогуливались парочки, но Каору сидел спиной к дорожке, подставляя лицо влажному дыханию реки.  
«Прежде всего, басист должен уметь играть», — это было очевидно. «И будет отлично, если играть он будет достаточно сносно», — скромно добавил к этому Каору. Рассчитывать на большее было довольно самонадеянно.  
«Хорошо, если он будет не школьником, — тихо хохотнув, Каору тут же дополнил пожелание: — Но и не старпёром с кучей долгов».  
Похоже, он действительно надеялся на чудо.  
Каору покосился налево. Там, вдалеке, за притоком реки, возвышалась белоснежная башня Осакского замка, гораздо ниже небоскрёбов за спиной, но, ярко подсвеченная, она вполне органично вписывалась в рождественскую атмосферу. Вспомнив кое-что, Каору повернулся назад уже всем корпусом. Оплетённые гирляндами деревья закрывали обзор, но ещё немного левее в ночное небо поднималось огромное кольцо тёплого света — иллюминация арены Осака-Джо, которую через две недели должно было взорвать грандиозное завершение тура Kuroyume. По пути Каору встретил целую стену, залепленную афишами. Разумеется, о таком событии он не мог не знать, но эти афиши… Каору представил себе стадион на несколько тысяч человек, а затем — клуб, в котором они отыграли концерт несколько дней назад. Почему так? Причин было великое множество, но в тот момент перед Каору встали как наяву: долговязый Кисаки с его вытянутым лицом в обрамлении пережжённых патл и Хитоки, в простой футболке, без косметики, с шёлковой гривой цвета воронова крыла, красивый, как аристократ древности из легенд.  
«Басист должен быть красивым, — твёрдо решил Каору, для пущей убедительности кивнув сам себе. — Если будет очень красивым, то можно даже сэкономить на краске».  
Становилось прохладно. Ветер с реки усилился, и, подняв куцый воротник куртки, Каору поспешил дальше. Миновав бизнес-центр и туристические улочки, он надеялся отогреться и немного поесть в удонье — её расположение Каору помнил не слишком точно.  
На пути к ароматной горячей лапше он продолжал думать всё о том же, но раз за разом приходил к выводу, что бесконфликтность не менее важна, чем мастерство, а школьник может быть куда симпатичнее, чем молодой парень, но далеко не каждый симпатичный парень за двадцать один мечтает таскаться по клубам на пятьсот человек — и то, если повезёт.  
Идеального басиста не существовало — наверняка даже у Хитоки были свои недостатки, поэтому Каору очень хотел найти просто… Хорошего. Да, просто хорошего басиста, с которым они все смогли бы и дальше заниматься любимым делом, расти и развиваться.  
Погружённый в свои мысли, Каору не заметил, что свернул не туда, а когда начал осматриваться по сторонам, увидел перед собой нечто странное.  
«Лавка чудес» — гласила простенькая неоновая вывеска над узкой дверью. Если это был сувенирный магазин, то безобразно убогий — неподалёку располагалась целая галерея, где туристы могли оставить лишние деньги в рекордные сроки. Здесь же не было не то что витрины, но даже окна; помещение буквально впихнули между соседними заведениями, в такой час уже закрытыми, так что Каору стоял посредине улицы совершенно один и глупо пялился на старую и страшную, однако приветливо приоткрытую дверь. Вообще-то приключений он не искал, но странный магазинчик выглядел до того инородно в этом районе, что Каору всерьёз засомневался насчёт своего местонахождения. Вожделенной удоньей здесь и не пахло — возможно, он не заметил, как ушёл гораздо дальше, чем предполагал?  
Решив, что проклятый магазинчик лишь сбивает его с толку, Каору уже собирался отправиться дальше, когда обшарпанная дверь бесшумно открылась, и, окутанный приглушённым тёплым светом, на улицу выглянул человек в шляпе. Именно она была первым впечатлением, потому как Каору, повидавший разное, шляпу с целой шкурой лисы видел впервые. Несмотря на плохое освещение, выглядел человек очень бледным, но его крупные живые глаза сразу же будто бы вцепились в Каору.  
— Заходи, — улыбнулся человек, после чего скрылся внутри лавки, оставив дверь открытой.

И Каору, словно зачарованный, шагнул за ним.

Внутри магазинчик и правда оказался узким, но длинным, словно нора. С освещением здесь было неважно, а по стенам и даже на потолке висело столько всякого барахла, что попытки его рассмотреть Каору оставил практически сразу. Кажется, это были всё же сувениры или антиквариат. Может, и просто какой-нибудь странный секонд-хенд, но пахло здесь на удивление приятно, какими-то благовониями, а ещё было тепло и как-то… спокойно, что ли?  
В самом конце бесконечно длинной комнаты обнаружился скромных размеров стол, в поверхность которого был направлен яркий глаз дешёвой мини-лампы. Здесь же стояла какая-то замызганная котомка, в которой хозяин лавки что-то активно искал. На стол то и дело вываливалась мелочёвка типа бусин, перьев и шнурков, а лиса со шляпы привычно взирала на весь этот беспорядок своими пустыми глазницами.  
— Ты так долго стоял под дверью, что я успел обыскать уже две коробки, — вдруг заговорил человек, не прерывая, впрочем, своего занятия, — Если здесь нет, то даже не знаю, где ещё смотреть.  
Каору медленно моргнул, и от такой нехитрой перезагрузки понимание происходящего действительно пришло к нему. Этот странный продавец просто с кем-то его перепутал.  
— Вы, наверное, обознались, — передёрнул плечами Каору. — Я не тот, кто должен был к вам прийти.  
Стоило ему договорить, как в голову, словно черви, полезли догадки о предмете таких передач по предварительной договорённости. Но продавца с дохлой лисой, кажется, ничего не смущало.  
— Не говори ерунды, — цыкнул он, ставя коробку вниз, после чего принялся выдвигать ящички стола, которых внезапно оказалось великое множество.  
— Но что вы тогда ищете? Я ничего не просил, — вновь попробовал возразить Каору.  
— Попросишь.  
По-хорошему следовало просто развернуться и уйти, но замёрзшие руки всё ещё не отогрелись. К тому же ничего ужасного пока не происходило, и Каору понемногу начинало одолевать любопытство.  
— Не зря же ты сюда тащился через полгорода, — чуть погодя фыркнул хозяин лавки. Он громко и смачно чихнул от пыли из очередного ящика, а затем распахнул вмиг округлившиеся глаза и провёл рукой под столешницей. — Вот он где!  
На стол брякнулся браслет, самый обычный, из невыразительных синих бусин, если не считать металлической рамочки посередине, внутри которой был налеплен пластилин. Немного присмотревшись, Каору всё же понял, что это воск или нечто вроде.  
Довольный находкой, хозяин лавки придвинул стул, поправил лампу и уселся за стол с крайне торжественным видом.  
— Ну что ж, я тебя слушаю, — он достал из карандашницы металлическое перо и замер, выжидающе глядя из-под носа лисы.

— Он спросил, какое у меня желание, раз я к нему пришёл, ну я и сказал про то, что нам в группу нужен хороший басист. Он написал это на воске и сказал носить на левой ноге до тех пор, пока желание не исполнится.  
— А потом мы поехали в Нагано и встретили Тошию! — Дай настолько проникся рассказом, что от переизбытка эмоций едва не опрокинул на себя пиво.  
— Точно, — смущённо улыбнулся «хороший басист». Его щёки стали заметно ярче с начала вечера, но до публичных приставаний или тихого сползания под стол было ещё далеко.  
— Выходит, он дал тебе амулет «на хорошего басиста»? — задумчиво резюмировал Шинья.  
— Выходит, что так, — улыбнулся Каору.  
Улыбка вышла странной; Кё, который сидел напротив, почти незаметно зевнул и, прикрыв глаза, откинулся на спинку дивана так, что его голова оказалась как будто на плече Шиньи. Всё это выглядело очень мило, и Каору ничуть не расстроился из-за того, что его удивительная история оказалась недостаточно интересной. Он жалел лишь о том, что в качестве подушки Кё выбрал не то плечо. Вообще-то тот любил подобные истории — наверное, в этот раз не хватило мрачной загадочности или гнилостной жути. Из такой городской легенды песню не сделаешь, по крайней мере — не для Dir en Grey. Что до невероятных историй, то после пары банок пива Дай мог рассказать куда интереснее и при этом уверять всех, что говорит чистую правду. Но даже он и Тошия, теперь увлечённо вспоминающие судьбоносную встречу, едва ли восприняли рассказ Каору всерьёз. Тот бы и сам не слишком придавал этому значение, несмотря на то, что далеко не каждому везёт найти хорошего басиста на заправке.

Вот только у этой истории было продолжение.

Весной, когда название новой группы только-только перестало резать слух, а Тошия стал восприниматься как что-то само собой разумеющееся, Каору вновь решил прогуляться по набережной реки. Вокруг цвела прекрасная, воздушно-пышная весна, но не доходя до паркового комплекса, где бродили настоящие толпы туристов, Каору свернул на мост, оказавшись теперь уже с другой стороны, в районе, по которому кружил перед Рождеством.

Где снова заблудился.

На этот раз дверь лавки чудес была открыта нараспашку. Продавец сидел рядом на трёхногой низенькой табуретке и лениво посасывал кисеру*. В свете дня его шляпа с дохлой лисой выглядела ещё более странно, но проходящие мимо люди, которых в этот раз на улице было предостаточно, почему-то не обращали на неё никакого внимания.  
Каору подошёл ближе. Пусть он вновь умудрился заплутать в крошечном квартале, зажатом между двух рек, этот магазинчик не должен был здесь оказаться. Каору был почти уверен, что видел его в другом месте. Хотя, конечно, при свете дня всё могло выглядеть иначе.

С того дня, вот уже скоро год как, Каору носил на левой щиколотке жёлтый браслет стоимостью в восемьдесят восемь йен. Только теперь на вставке по центру было выцарапано не обращение к четырёхструнным богам и даже не пожелание успеха вкупе с богатством, а просто «Кё».

— Послушай, здесь ещё достаточно места, — лавочник постучал о стол обратным концом пера и задумчиво уставился на Каору, склонив голову на бок. — Давай напишем «любовь Кё». Ну или, я не знаю, «душа Кё».  
Каору потёр пальцем щетину на подбородке и выдал многозначительное «хм». Причина, по которой он оказался здесь снова, была достаточно очевидна и в то же время довольно расплывчата. Очевидную часть Каору уже озвучил.  
— Или давай впишем секс! Только «секс с Кё» сюда всё-таки не влезет, поэтому напишем «sex&Кё». Это ведь одно и то же?  
Безумный Шляпник, как про себя окрестил его Каору, несмотря на торговлю оккультными предметами, не чурался использовать хирагану, латиницу и вообще всё подряд.  
«Интересно, если попросить амулет на кислоту, он смайлик нарисует?» — но эта замечательная мысль пришла к Каору уже много позже. А тогда, пытаясь понять, чего же всё-таки хочет от Кё, он завис на добрые минут пять, но лавочник, видя серьёзность ситуации, не пытался торопить его. Напротив — в ожидании ответа он тоже морщил бледный лоб, то ли безуспешно пытаясь найти четвёртый вариант, то ли просто оказывая ментальную поддержку.

Но всё оказалось зря. Единственное, что Каору ощущал тогда более-менее чётко, это желание быть к Кё немного ближе.

Тогда, но не теперь. Спустя одиннадцать месяцев Каору вынужден был признать свою ошибку: Кё по-прежнему был, но на этом всё. Он всё так же держался несколько отчуждённо ото всех: временами они с Шиньей негромко переговаривались о чём-то своём, но в остальном его отношения с согруппниками можно было охарактеризовать как приятельские. На группу у Каору были по-настоящему большие планы — потерять яркого, запоминающегося вокалиста и гениального автора текстов в одном лице он просто не мог. Решив оставить на амулете просто «Кё», он рассчитывал, что тот если не проявит некоторую инициативу, то хотя бы станет несколько выделять Каору среди других. Или произойдёт какое-то событие, что могло бы их сблизить, что угодно.  
Но ничего не менялось. Кё продолжал загадочно общаться с Шиньей, работать и сходить с ума, а на эпизодические приставания «хорошего басиста» к Каору не обращал ровно никакого внимания. Тошимаса, впрочем, чаще предпочитал вешаться на Дайске и, может, на кого ещё — Каору было плевать. Идея сделать первый шаг, максимально осторожный, но понятный и однозначный, со временем становилась всё навязчивее. В глубине души Каору считал себя романтиком, но не мог припомнить, чтобы это становилось проблемой. Предсказать реакцию Кё он не брался даже примерно. Тот мог тем же вечером потащить в постель, а мог уебать стулом или ещё хуже — молча свалить из группы. Правда была в том, что, несмотря на несколько лет знакомства, Каору знал о нём всё ещё слишком мало, но последний вариант пугал его до дрожи.  
Тем приятнее была мысль, что всё уладится само собой — под действием кустарно сотворённой магии. Не будь у него амулета, возможно, Каору уже что-нибудь да предпринял, но… Теперь ему было просто обидно из-за ложной надежды и впустую потраченного времени! Он так долго и часто думал об этом, что, выпив немного, даже рассказал всем о чудесном появлении Тошимасы, хотя не собирался этого делать никогда. Байки про странных заклинателей плохо сочетались с имиджем лидер-сана.

Этот прокол стал последней каплей.

На следующий день, умеренно страдая от похмелья, Каору отправился в Сигинониси. Заблудиться здесь в третий раз было бы просто нереально, поэтому он взял такси, сказав высадить его «где-нибудь в центре района». И это сработало. Стоило Каору выйти из машины, как взгляд его упёрся в уже знакомую узкую дверь. Та оказалась плотно закрыта, но у Каору была цель, теперь — вполне определённая. Он подёргал за медную, отполированную до блеска ручку и зло выдохнул. Можно было подождать здесь, надеясь, что хозяин лавки чудес придёт открыть её ближе к вечеру. Но почему-то Каору был уверен, что тот находится внутри и просто отчего-то не рад гостям. Пинать дверь было не лучшей идеей, хотя очень хотелось, поэтому Каору достал сигареты и решил успокоить себя хотя бы так, когда его вдруг озарила догадка.

В прошлый раз, когда он пришёл за амулетом, его предыдущее желание уже исполнилось.

Каору потянул за штанину и уставился на браслет. Тот лежал на краешке кеда и выглядел, в общем, как всегда. «Бесполезная штуковина!» — в сердцах подумал Каору, а затем наклонился и сорвал побрякушку. Нитка лопнула на удивление легко, словно и без того держалась на честном слове. Жёлтые бусины весело запрыгали по асфальту, несколько штук исчезло за ливневой решёткой. Пути назад не было.  
Каору спрятал сигареты обратно в карман и решительно развернулся. Какое-то время он гипнотизировал дверь в ожидании, что теперь его пригласят зайти, но этого не произошло. Взявшись за медную ручку, он подождал ещё немного, а потом дёрнул на себя что было силы и ринулся внутрь.  
Чужое плечо неприятно врезалось куда-то под ключицу. Проём был настолько узким, что шансов избежать столкновения с выходящим не было никаких. Пачка сигарет выпала из кармана задравшейся ветровки, и, чертыхнувшись, Каору присел, чтобы поднять её. Он был на взводе и потому даже не подумал извиниться — наверняка именно из-за этого посетителя лавочник и не хотел пускать его. Как подтверждение к догадкам такого рода, рядом с сигаретами лежал браслет, почти такой же, как тот, что Каору разорвал минутой ранее, но ярко-лилового цвета. Упал он неудачно — восковая пластинка оказалась сверху, бесстыдно демонстрируя желание хозяина амулета. Каору не было до этого никакого дела, но взгляд всё равно невольно скользнул дальше. И намертво прилип к единственному кандзи.

Каору медленно поднял глаза.

Дурацкая панамка, надвинутая на брови, тёмные очки на половину лица — Кё выглядел так, словно боялся преследования фанатов или задумал что-то незаконное. Он стоял неестественно прямо, буквально вжавшись в дверной косяк, не предпринимая попыток ни уйти, ни подобрать браслет. Его лицо не выражало ровным счётом ничего.

Но теперь Каору точно знал, что это значит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *https://trubki.net/image/catalog/777/tsuge_kiseru_pipe_smoking.jpg  
> https://cs8.pikabu.ru/post_img/big/2017/03/11/9/1489246806124834138.jpg


	4. Шинья фантазёр

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дверь на крышу оказалась не заперта.

Вообще-то Каору была примерной ученицей, да что там — она была старостой девочек. И всё же на этот раз, отпросившись с урока, обратно возвращаться она не планировала.

Ослепительное мартовское солнце заливало пустынное плато крыши весной. Стоял необычайно тихий полдень — можно было слышать, как тёплый ветер нежно перебирает волосы, колышет складки на форменной юбке, а кристально прозрачный воздух неуловимо и сладко дрожит в предчувствии перемен.

Привычно чуть сгорбленная фигурка пряталась в куцей тени вентиляционной тумбы. За последний год она стала такой же неотъемлемой частью пейзажа, как сакура и футбольные ворота внизу, как высотки делового центра на горизонте. Кё сидела, подогнув одну ногу, и смотрела вдаль поверх зажатой в пальцах сигареты. Сползшие белые гольфы, дешёвое колечко на мизинце и растрёпанное каре цвета травы в конце августа. Цепляясь взглядом за выжженные волосы, после мало кто обращал внимание на укороченную юбку. Кё отрезала от неё добрых десять сантиметров, а Каору подшила так, что строчку было не отличить от фабричной.

Сигарета дотлела до фильтра и отправилась щелчком пальцев в полёт.

Каору присела рядом, вытянув ноги, привалилась к вентиляции и тоже взглянула на город, но тот был как в дымке. Слишком далеко, а может, там весна выглядела как-то иначе — не так свежо и ярко, словно в первый раз. Каору тихо вздохнула. Ещё год назад всё было по-другому: случись такая встреча на крыше, она бы пошла жаловаться учителю, а Кё, спешно докурив, побежала бы прятаться в туалет для мальчиков.

А в следующем году…

Каору повернула голову, разглядывая знакомый до мелочей профиль. Кё как будто не замечала её присутствия. Накануне они немного поссорились, но такое происходило постоянно — всё это были сущие мелочи. Теперь они молчали, но молчали об одном и том же.

«Ты всё ещё можешь закончить школу. Я помогу. Попробую поговорить с учителями. Мы что-нибудь придумаем», — всё это Каору говорила уже сотню раз.

Ветер чуть задрал край юбки, обнажая свежие порезы на чужом бедре. Каору присмотрелась: вчерашние, но Кё любила расчёсывать их, превращая почти незаметные линии в бордовые полосы. На одной из них в свете дня блестели капельки крови.  
В сумке старосты девочек всегда было много полезного, но та осталась в классе. В кармане Каору нашла лишь пластыри: одна полоска с Сейлор Мун и две — с покемонами. Когда она закончила, Кё покосилась на свою ногу, недовольно дёрнула бровью, но ничего не сказала. Только одёрнула юбку и потянулась за второй сигаретой.

— Я поеду в Токио, — ядовито-зелёная зажигалка щёлкнула, выбрасывая синий конус пламени. — В июне.  
Каору лишь кивнула. Тщетность своих попыток отговорить Кё бросать школу она понимала и раньше, но никак не могла поставить точку. Тем более что никаких планов у Кё никогда не было. Но вот теперь появились.  
— Ты ведь туда поступать собираешься? — спустя долгую паузу спросила Кё.  
Каору пожала плечами. Она действительно уже выбрала вуз, но старалась не говорить об этом. Это была её мечта, всё ещё очень далёкая, путеводной звездой сияющая в конце долгого пути без какой-либо гарантии на успех.  
— Ещё три года…  
Кё смешливо фыркнула:  
— Когда это ты меняла свои планы? Уверена, в твоём ежедневнике уже отмечена церемония зачисления первокурсников.  
— Да ну тебя, — насупившись, отмахнулась Каору. — Лучше расскажи, что сама собираешься делать.  
— Что придётся, — Кё криво усмехнулась. — Первое время у подруги поживу, а там видно будет. Может, удача наконец вспомнит моё имя. Да и всё лучше, чем здесь.  
— Да, наверное, — Каору поджала ноги и зябко обняла колени. Для неё такое будущее выглядело кошмарно неопределённо, словно тоннель на скоростной автостраде, где вдруг отключили электричество. — Только звони мне почаще, хорошо?  
— Да не люблю я это, — неуютно передёрнула плечами Кё и тут же, солнечно улыбнувшись, добавила: — Лучше, как будет возможность, приезжай в гости.  
— Угу, — Каору судорожно кивнула, не в силах выдавить из себя что-то ещё. Глаза защипало, и она уткнулась в плечо Кё, за густыми волосами пытаясь спрятать преждевременные блёстки на ресницах.  
|

— Какого хрена?!

От вопля Шинья подпрыгнул на стуле, едва не выронив телефон. Он поднял глаза от экрана и увидел, как Кё не спеша заходит в репетиционную. Лениво разматывает исполинский шарф, выкладывает из карманов куртки мобильник, сигареты, показательно достаёт из ушей запятые наушников. А Каору стоит на пороге, от возмущения беззвучно глотая ртом воздух.

Видимо, оценив состояние лидера, Дай нехотя буркнул с дивана:  
— Ты опоздал на полтора часа, Кё.  
— На сраных полтора часа! — отмер наконец Каору. — До феста три дня. Ничего не готово! Телефон не отвечает. Ты…  
— Я был занят.  
Подцепив завибрировавший на столе телефон, Кё принялся отвечать на сообщение с таким рвением, словно участвовал в чемпионате по скорости набора. То, что весь мир подождёт, сомнений у него не вызывало.  
— Спал? — едко поинтересовался Каору, умещая весь яд из бесцеремонно прерванной тирады в одно слово.  
— Ебался.

Всё стихло в преддверии настоящей бури. Будучи не в силах смотреть на стремительно меняющее цвет лицо лидера, Шинья опустил взгляд, возвращаясь к недописанной истории на экране. Там Каору и Кё должны были расстаться на три года, чтобы после, забыв друг друга, совершенно случайно встретиться уже в Токио. И вновь почувствовать, что нужны друг другу.  
Как именно это произойдёт, Шинья ещё не успел придумать, но был уверен: эти двое преодолеют все трудности и недопонимания.

Ведь что такое три года разлуки для тех, кто вместе уже двадцать лет?


	5. Вездесущий Кё

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это случилось с ним снова.

Кё медленно моргнул, но ничего не изменилось — он стоял в подъезде перед тёмной железной дверью с номером 504. Цифры ни о чём не говорили, дверь Кё тоже видел впервые, и всё же он точно знал, чья это квартира. Хотелось удариться головой о стену и просто разлететься на крошечные ошмётки, как детская игрушка с гранатой внутри. Меньше минуты назад Кё был в туалете для персонала отеля Nakano Sun Plaza — с лица на ворот рубашки ещё продолжали падать капли воды. Он зашёл туда сразу после концерта, даже не сняв пиджак с кричащей стразами надписью CHANEL, а выйдя из кабинки, уставился на своё отражение с остатками помады вокруг рта, волосами, слипшимися от пота, и покрасневшими к вечеру глазами. Картина не радовала, но из-за блонда или из-за усталости — классической выжатости после шоу — Кё вдруг вспомнил себя лет на двадцать моложе.

Изменений была масса. Разницы не было совсем.

Кё нравилось думать, что спустя столько лет, многого добившись, он сумел остаться самим собой. Это была его гордость, бесспорно, как и то, что всё ненавистное со временем не исчезло, а лишь залегло на дно, коварно скрывшись под мягким метровым слоем органических отложений. Ничего удивительного, что в момент внезапной ностальгии Кё погрузился слишком глубоко и, провалившись в ил по пояс, наткнулся там на что-то некогда довольно важное. Чтобы смыть наваждение, он плеснул себе в лицо, и так оказался здесь.  
Стоять и обтекать под чужой дверью можно было сколь угодно долго — единственной хорошей новостью стало то, что Кё оказался не в самой квартире. Едва ли он мог развернуться и уйти: бумажник остался в гримёрке, телефон — рядом с раковиной, но всё это можно было одолжить. Нужно было лишь придумать легенду, хоть какую-то. Но в голове Кё были только мат и звенящая пустота. Концерт закончился десять минут назад. За это время переместиться в другую часть города получилось бы только на вертолёте, и то с натягом. Даже если не брать в расчёт такие мелочи, внешний вид Кё можно было истолковать лишь двумя способами: окончание лайва либо очень серьёзные намерения. Или, скорее, уже исполненные очень серьёзные намерения.  
Кё смахнул с подбородка каплю и задумчиво поскрёб висок. Похоже, притвориться пьяным оставалось единственным выходом. В тот самый момент, когда эта светлая мысль посетила его голову, позади тихо прибыл лифт, и на лестничную площадку вышел Каору.  
Озадаченный внезапным явлением, тот остановился в паре шагов и с интересом окинул взглядом незваного гостя. Изобразить что-либо Кё не успел — атаки с тыла он никак не ожидал, а потому лишь выдавил неуверенную улыбку, больше похожую на предсмертную судорогу лицевых мышц.  
— Ты ко мне? — Как видно, Каору был удивлён куда больше, чем отражала его извечно полусонная физиономия. В другой раз Кё непременно бы сострил что-нибудь насчёт умственных способностей человека с такими вопросами, но в тот момент только с облегчением кивнул.  
Каору зачем-то кивнул в ответ, с задумчивым видом аккуратно отодвинул с дороги, звякнув бутылками в пакете из супермаркета, и отпер дверь.  
— Проходи.  
В прихожей был небольшой бардак из обуви, старых зонтов и каких-то сумок: не бомжарня, но зрелище то ещё. Кё снял туфли, пристроив их в углу у самой двери — подальше от этого хаоса, повесил вызывающе блестящий пиджак на плечики и прошаркал в студию, где уже гремел чем-то Каору.  
— Чай, кофе?  
— Чай, — выдохнул Кё, тут же кашлянув. После концерта и незапланированных перемещений голос приказал долго жить. Кё устало провёл по лицу. Хотелось одного: исчезнуть и появиться где-нибудь в собственной постели, а может — не появляться вовсе. Оставив Каору наедине с визгливо закипающим чайником, Кё нашёл в квартире ванную, где наконец вытерся и зло уставился на собственное отражение.

В первый раз это случилось ещё в начальной школе. Вместе с Тоору в классе учился один мальчик, популярный среди ровесников, любимчик учителей — классический золотой ребёнок. Он всегда был окружён компанией, приятно смеялся, играл в футбол и, конечно же, не замечал тихого и странного одноклассника с задней парты. Тоору и не пытался что-то изменить, но всё равно часто думал о том, как здорово было бы иметь такого друга. А потом однажды, сидя в своей комнате с томиком манги в руках, вдруг очутился на стадионе — прямо во время тренировки футбольной команды.  
Родители ему, разумеется, не поверили. Через месяц Тоору и сам уже не был уверен, что не выдумал эту историю. И постепенно всё забылось.  
Но на следующий год Тоору неожиданно сдружился с одной девчонкой из параллели. У той были забавные косички и лёгкий нрав — рядом с ней все неразрешимые проблемы, любые обиды казались пустяками. Ни о каком шоколаде в феврале Тоору мечтать не приходилось, однако в ту зиму, вернувшись домой после школы, он нашёл маленькую плитку с арахисом в боковом кармане рюкзака. Была ли та вкусной, Тоору так и не узнал. Едва развернув шуршащую обёртку, он вдруг обнаружил себя в торговом центре, а прямо перед ним у фонтана сидела та самая девочка со своей мамой.  
То же самое случилось два года спустя с учителем по японскому. Он отчего-то реагировал на прогулы и всевозможные выходки Тоору не так, как остальные, а лишь уделял ему больше внимания, вежливо напоминал о долгах по учёбе и слушал с неподдельным интересом, если оппозиционно настроенному ученику приспичивало высказаться по теме урока.  
С девочкой Тоору специально рассорился, из-за учителя перевёлся в другую школу. А после твёрдо решил, что так будет и впредь. Контролировать эти внезапные перемещения он не мог, но причина их была очевидней некуда. Часто, в минуты ужасной скуки или желая провалиться под землю, Кё мечтал о том, чтобы его метнуло куда-нибудь, желательно как можно дальше. Он даже пытался думать о ком-то конкретном вроде своей собаки или девушки с обложки порножурнала. Но ничего не выходило.  
После школы странный прикол не напоминал о себе довольно долго, и Кё уже успел забыть о нём, когда вдруг случилось ЭТО.

Каору купил ему бургер.

На дворе стояли лютые девяностые, история Dir en Grey только начиналась, жрать хотелось постоянно, а денег не было совсем. Как-то раз Кё находился в преотвратном настроении: его не радовало весеннее солнце, новый недокостюм из половых тряпок и изоленты вызывал рвотные позывы, а смех Дая казался адской какофонией на фоне общей безрадостности бытия. Едва продержавшись до конца репетиции, чтобы не послать всё и всех в анальный вояж, Кё подорвался с места в надежде прогуляться где-нибудь на окраине района, подальше от людей. Но ему вновь не повезло — следом зачем-то увязался Каору. Тот молча курил всю дорогу, пока Кё широкими шагами мерил землю до уже полюбившегося пустыря рядом с заброшенной стройкой, но в какой-то момент бросил «подожди» и скрылся в торговом центре.  
Бургер был вкусным, просто божественно сочным и прекрасным — Кё это хорошо запомнил, потому как, с наслаждением воткнув кривые зубы в мягкую булку, остался стоять там, где и был.  
Кидать его начало немного позже. Происходило это необычно часто — по несколько раз на неделе, однако ситуацию спасало то, что квартира была одна на всех. Кроме Шиньи. Остальные участники свежесколоченного коллектива не отличались особой наблюдательностью, спали как убитые лоси и в силу специфики сценических образов, даже появись в квартире призрак, распознали бы того не сразу.  
Через некоторое время дела пошли на лад, и все радостно решили подыскать что-нибудь поприличнее однушки напротив железнодорожных путей. Но для Кё квартирный вопрос превратился в неразрешимую дилемму. Промаявшись с полмесяца, в итоге он предложил Каору снять жильё пополам и к огромному своему удивлению получил моментальное согласие.  
Несколько лет они жили вместе: временами как друзья, временами — любовники, иногда как просто соседи. В один из таких периодов Кё вдруг понял, что его не швыряло почти полгода, а значит, он вновь был свободен.

Каору сидел в кресле и, наблюдая, как Кё напротив устало цедит чай, завязать беседу не пытался. У Кё же на это просто не было сил. Он понятия не имел, какое объяснение в итоге нашёл его внезапный визит, но, пока к нему не лезли с расспросами, думать об этом не собирался. Каору смотрел странно: оценивающе, словно давно не видел, и в то же время в его полуприкрытых глазах отражалась улыбка. Наконец сделав для себя какие-то выводы, он достал телефон и спросил:  
— Тебе куда? Домой или… В любом случае скажи адрес.  
Кё едва не поперхнулся чаем и отставил кружку на журнальный столик. Благородный порыв вызвать ему такси без всяких на то подсказок неожиданно растрогал. Несмотря на тёплую волну благодарности, накрывшую его едва ли не с головой, Кё лишь продиктовал адрес отеля в Накано и теперь сам с интересом уставился на своего визави.  
В отличие от самого Кё, с возрастом Каору изменился определённо в лучшую сторону. Картину не портили даже леопардовые треники, которые тот успел нацепить, пока Кё медитировал перед зеркалом в ванной. Ситуация вдруг начала приобретать яркие краски. Прокрутив в голове несколько вариантов развития событий, Кё, по-прежнему мечтавший о тёплом душе и мягкой постели, почувствовал обиду за то, что его решили сплавить столь быстро. Он откинулся назад и, растёкшись по дивану, поинтересовался слегка заигрывающим тоном:  
— Даже не предложишь остаться?  
— Предложу, — отозвался Каору, не поднимая взгляд от дисплея, где по карте ползла жирная точка такси. — Если хочешь — оставайся. Но мне показалось, что ты очень устал и несколько не в том… настроении.  
— Лидер-сан, как всегда, прав, — по слогам выдал Кё, вновь ощущая нечто тёплое, но теперь уже — с явным привкусом ностальгии. Он поправил упавшие на лоб волосы и взглянул на Каору, мысленно пытаясь воскресить его образ пятнадцатилетней давности. Получилось не очень. Возможно, потому, что отвлекающих изменений была масса, а разницы не было никакой.  
— Такси внизу.  
Незаметно вздохнув, Кё поднялся и поплёлся в прихожую, натянул пиджак и, лишь обувшись, услышал стихшие за спиной шаги.  
— Я рад, что ты появился, — Каору поправил очки, переступил с ноги на ногу. На Кё он больше не смотрел, изучая собственные носки, но всё же посчитал нужным продолжить: — Ты заходи, если будет настроение. Ну или… появляйся. Как тебе удобнее.  
— Х-хорошо, — растерявшись от такого предложения, запоздало кивнул Кё. Он открыл дверь и уже на пороге тихо сказал: — Я тоже рад и… Как-нибудь, в общем…  
Не найдя, как закончить, он махнул рукой на прощание и быстрым шагом спустился по лестнице вниз.

Путь в Накано был неблизким, и Кё позволил себе впасть в состояние, близкое к анабиозу лягушки, когда на периферии сознания стал крутиться какой-то навязчивый отголосок недавней встречи. Неприятно поморщившись, Кё открыл глаза и уставился в окно.

Заходи или появляйся, как тебе удобнее

Услышав смех, водитель бросил в зеркало настороженный взгляд, но Кё не заметил этого. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он смеялся не над кем-нибудь, а над самим собой.  
Догадывался ли Каору о причине этих «появлений»? Об этом определённо следовало узнать. И для этого Кё планировал зайти как-нибудь под настроение, пообщаться в спокойной обстановке, возможно, вспомнить былое…

Но в результате у него опять вышло лишь появиться.


	6. Проницательный Кё

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Минутная стрелка настенных часов преодолела половину циферблата. Когда только успела? За это время Кё не выдавил из себя ни строчки, ни единого слога. Лист блокнота оставался девственно белым, и это начинало всерьёз раздражать. Ни подсказки, ни зацепки из молочной глубины, лишь нестройное прерывистое бренчание гитар и едва различимые короткие фразы. Каору с Даем задержались после репетиции — приступ творческого энтузиазма или банальное нежелание возвращаться домой. Кё это не интересно. Он остался здесь, в студии, чтобы поработать над текстом.

Ложь.

Он остался в студии, чтобы поработать над идеей. Найти хоть что-нибудь, родить хоть один образ. И всё тщетно. Он больше не может писать дома. Творчество? Пусть будет работа, но в студии тоже ничего не выходит. Нужно сосредоточиться.

Бред.

На чём сосредоточиться? Всё, что он может — лишь заново пережёвывать то, что однажды уже выплюнул. И снова, и снова. Ничего нового, ничего достойного внимания и хоть каких-то усилий. Он слишком зациклился. На чём?

Каору хмурится, наигрывает одно и то же — уже раз в двадцатый, сотый? У него тоже не ладится, что-то упорно не даёт сдвинуться с мёртвой точки. Прогресса сегодня не будет — это очевидно, но почему он не идёт домой? Что там: пустая квартира, надоевшая пассия? Что бы там ни было, стоит решить эту проблему, и с гитарными партиями будет покончено.

Хорошее звучание и ноль ассоциаций.

Кё переводит взгляд в окно. Оставаться в студии нет смысла — пора уходить. Кё не боится возвращения домой. Там его ждёт тишина, мягкая постель и сахарок.  
Это не кличка домашнего животного и не слащавое постельное прозвище. Неровный коричневый кубик тростникового сахара с Окинавы лежит в коробке из-под чая. Сладкий-сладкий, но всё дело в небольшой горчинке. Её там с треть миллиграмма — так что сначала и не почувствуешь. Кё по-прежнему любит обычные сладости, но здесь случай совершенно особый: это его надежда, билет в страну чудес, путеводная звезда над непроходимыми зарослями творческого кризиса. И всё же есть одно «но».

С более дешёвой маркой письмо может не дойти до адресата.

Именно так случилось в прошлый раз: наклеив под язык крошечный флаг императорской Японии, Кё уселся на полу. Он был окружён — черновики с обрывками будущих песен покрывали шесть татами спальни почти целиком. Однако и по прошествии трёх часов ни один из них не обрёл завершённости. Кандзи на стене смешивались, мигали, перетекали друг в друга, плавно превращаясь в санскрит. В голове было странно пусто, напрягаться не хотелось, и Кё просто откинулся на бортик кровати. Под мягкими покрывалами век оказалось по-прежнему темно и спокойно, тело продолжало слегка подрагивать, но уже вяло и ватно. В три глотка Кё допил минералку и, отложив хрустнувшую бутылку, почувствовал нечто странное.  
В центре его лба образовался небольшой шлюз. Дырка, заполненная вакуумом, едва заметно зудела и упруго пульсировала. Страшно не было, лишь любопытно. Кё протянул руку, чтобы потрогать лоб, и тихо вскрикнул, наткнувшись на что-то мокрое и выпуклое.

Это был глаз.

Необходимости открывать первые два больше не было — Кё прекрасно видел свою комнату и так: отсветы фонаря с улицы, сменяющиеся цифры электронных часов, разбросанные повсюду измятые черновики. Но существовала не только форма. На краткий миг Кё осознал всё — суть каждого миллиметра пространства и общую задумку вселенной, почувствовал каждую клеточку собственного тела, вошёл в резонанс с бесконечным движением атомов. И понял кое-что ещё.

Шинья что-то скрывает.

Кё наблюдал за ним уже около месяца. Не сталкерил, не рылся в сумке во время перерыва, не прослушивал телефон. Но с каждым днём уверенность в собственной правоте лишь крепла. Это была не пресловутая тайна из романов, где дети богатых и знаменитых живут под вымышленным именем, чтобы быть «как все». Не постыдный секрет в виде тяги к маленьким девочкам или собачьим экскрементам. Не жуткая загадка из кровавого триллер-детектива, где милый с виду человек любит расчленять людей бензопилой. Нет. Это был неизвестный аспект, тёмная область бытия, куда Кё не мог проникнуть, но теперь знал о её существовании.

В сахарке сомнений не было. Наоборот — перед началом путешествия Кё собирался наглухо закрыть все окна и спрятать колюще-режущие предметы. На этот раз он был уверен в успехе: творческий прорыв должен был состояться, оставалось лишь вернуться обратно. Но теперь в его голове поселился долбанный Шинья.

Шинья, в тощую тень которого одна из частей Кё так отчаянно желала заглянуть.

Вероятно, сахарок мог бы справиться и с этим. Но Кё нужен был материал к новому альбому, а не мутные секреты странного драммера!  
И всё же между этими двумя аспектами существовала некая связь. Кё ощущал её предельно явно: загадка Шиньи и новое путешествие как бы накладывались и дополняли друг друга. Красный и зелёный негативы. Изображение уже угадывается, но всё ещё непривычно глазу и оттого непонятно. Синий негатив — разгадка, где-то рядом.

— Пока!

Кё едва заметно вздрогнул. Дай помахал рукой прямо перед его носом и, хмыкнув, вышел из студии. Кё ничего не ответил. Он вдруг всё понял. Синий негатив был прямо перед ним. Немного хмурясь, он смотрел в экран мобильника, затем сунул его в сумку и тоже собрался уходить.

— Не хочешь заключить пари?

Каору застыл в шаге от дивана, непонимающе моргнул. Он, разумеется, хотел, только ещё не знал об этом.

Пригородный поезд привёз их на станцию ближе к семи вечера. Та была совсем крохотной — одна платформа и неказистое здание, больше напоминающее огромную автобусную остановку, чем вокзал. От станции к виднеющимся вдалеке домикам вела широкая просёлочная дорога, поэтому от Шиньи пришлось ненадолго отстать. Каору и Кё посидели на выцветшей скамейке с четверть часа, а после тоже направились в деревню, надеясь, что смогут найти дом Терачи по каким-нибудь особым признакам или на худой конец спросят соседей.

Услышав, что Кё притащил к себе домой какую-то неведомую опасную хрень и к тому же собирается её сожрать, Каору закономерно пришёл в ужас. Внешне, правда, это выглядело как гнев, но Кё остался собой доволен. Наиболее сочно и жутко расписав возможные нежелательные последствия, он добавил:  
— Я думаю, Шинья что-то скрывает.  
— Это здесь причём? — ещё больше нахмурился Каору.  
— Давай так, — Кё облизнул пересохшие губы и, едва подавив улыбку, продолжил: — Ты поможешь узнать, что именно с ним не так, и если ничего такого, то я не буду есть сахарок.  
— И отдашь его мне, — строго уточнил Каору. Кё покорно кивнул. — Хм…  
Каору задумчиво почесал щетину на подбородке и наконец сел на диван рядом, прекращая возвышаться мрачным обелиском. Спустя довольно долгую паузу, уже гораздо спокойнее он спросил:  
— А если он правда что-то скрывает?  
Кё пожал плечами:  
— Тогда посидишь рядом во время моего путешествия.

Теперь Каору мог всё контролировать. На это и был расчёт: заманчивая иллюзия для строгого и уверенного в себе лидер-сана. У Кё был план, и пока он работал. На неделе, ещё до разговора с Каору он увидел, как Шинья высчитывает что-то по настенному календарю на двери в студию. Тот начинал с разных дат, но каждый раз останавливался, ткнув пальцем в воскресенье. Это было странно. Это было то, что нужно.

С самого утра они с Каору ошивались рядом с домом, где обитал Терачи, а затем неотступно следовали за ним сначала в метро, потом едва не потеряли его на вокзале и в результате оказались в этом крошечном городке у подножья гор. Время близилось к ночи, на утро понедельника у Dir en Grey была запланирована репетиция. Всё говорило о том, что дело нечисто, и Шинья приехал сюда вовсе не проведать престарелую тётушку.  
Не ожидавший поначалу никаких сюрпризов Каору начал нервничать. Вышагивая по пыльной дороге, где не было никого кроме них с Кё, он сказал:  
— У него наверняка есть родственники, о которых мы не знаем. Такое нельзя назвать секретом.  
— Угу, — без особого интереса отозвался Кё. На деле они вообще мало что знали о Шинье. Но Кё уже определил для себя примерную цель поиска, тогда как Каору, по-видимому, до сих пор не понимал, к чему всё идёт.  
— Любовники сюда тоже не подходят.  
— Почему? — не то чтобы Кё предполагал нечто подобное, но ему вдруг подумалось, что какой-нибудь исполинский кальмар в ванне вполне может сойти за секрет.  
— Потому что это нормально. Например, я не знаю, с кем ты спишь, но это не значит…  
— С тобой, например.  
Замолчав на полуслове, Каору отвёл взгляд в сторону, спустя заметную паузу негромко выдохнул:  
— Мы вроде бы договорились.  
Кё пожал плечами.  
— Просто к слову пришлось. — Эпизод годовалой давности казался ему скорее забавным. Он был не прочь повторить, но это не стало идеей фикс. Тем более что Каору вёл себя как-то странно — слишком напряжённо, а чужие загоны Кё не любил. Ему с головой хватало своих. — Да, согласен. Любовники не считаются. И дети, и домашние животные.  
Каору удовлетворённо кивнул и зашагал чуть быстрее. Кё едва заметно ухмыльнулся:  
«Это всё, на что хватило твоей фантазии?» — но говорить вслух не стал. Предчувствие чего-то по-настоящему занимательного оседало приятным мандражом на кончиках пальцев.

Сентябрьский вечер стремительно падал в ночь. Солнце давно скрылось за горами, и надпись «Терачи» на покосившемся почтовом ящике у непримечательного дома блестела пыльной медью в его прощальном тусклом зареве. Дождавшись темноты, двое перемахнули через забор со стороны заднего двора и, прокравшись вдоль разросшихся кустов гортензии, заглянули в окно.  
Шинья сидел за столом, читал потрёпанного вида книгу и изредка отпивал что-то из высокой кружки.  
— А если он всю ночь так просидит?  
Картину действительно сложно было назвать занимательной. Кё потёр ладонями голые плечи. Становилось прохладно.  
— Он кого-то ждёт.  
Каору недоверчиво нахмурился:  
— Хрен мы отсюда уедем. Если никто не появится, придётся напроситься в гости.  
Такой вариант Кё не устраивал, и он с ещё большим усердием принялся сверлить взглядом ничего не подозревающего Терачи.  
— О!  
Каору, до того уныло рассматривавший заросшую лужайку, чуть дёргано обернулся на возглас.  
— Он посмотрел на часы. Только что!  
Воодушевившись, Кё не заметил, как уткнулся носом в стекло, а в следующее мгновенье едва не пропахал им поросшую лишайником стену. Лишь спустя какое-то время стальная хватка на его загривке разжалась, давая распрямить спину. Насколько это вообще было возможно.  
— Нас чуть не спалили.  
Каору устало привалился спиной к дому и закрыл глаза. Серебристый свет взошедшей луны красиво играл на его фиолетовой чёлке, таинственно обрисовывал острые черты лица, стекая под ворот майки через проступившие дуги ключиц. Кё тряхнул головой и сел рядом. Нужно было немного отдохнуть.

Дверь скрипнула ближе к одиннадцати. Подорвавшись, Кё пнул в бедро задремавшего Каору и, выглянув из-за угла, активно замахал рукой:  
— Он уходит!  
Путь Шиньи лежал через поле. Если раньше на нём что и сажали, то теперь всё заросло дикой травой, и её пушистые метёлки колыхались подобно морской пене под лёгким дыханием ночного ветра. На этих мягких сероватых волнах можно было различить шар буя, который оторвался от якоря и теперь дрейфовал всё дальше от людского поселения. То была голова Кё. Если бы не Каору, которому метёлки едва доставали до плеча, он вполне мог бы потерять впередиидущего Шинью. Тот подсвечивал себе дорогу карманным фонариком, но с безопасного расстояния пятно жёлтого света выглядело не больше светлячка. Они шли уже довольно долго, когда, бездумно следуя за Каору, Кё поднял взгляд и увидел прочертившую небо искру. А затем ещё, и ещё одну. Он не был ребёнком, чтобы загадывать желания на падающие звёзды, но в голове всё равно пронеслось:

«Пусть у нас всё получится».

Это было сразу обо всём. Кё коротко взглянул на тёмный профиль своего спутника, будто бы вырезанный по сияющему ореолу луны, и позволил себе улыбнуться, чувствуя, как на плечи мягким покрывалом ложится уже порядком позабытое чувство уверенности в завтрашнем дне.  
Они обогнули продолговатый холм и оказались в месте, которое при наличии настоящего моря могло бы считаться небольшой бухтой. Отсюда не было видно оставшейся позади деревни, а справа и дальше впереди начиналось что-то вроде редкого предгорного леса. На первый взгляд здесь не было ничего необычного, но Шинья вдруг остановился, заставив своих преследователей поспешно укрыться за валун у холма.

— И чего он встал? — Каору поёрзал, пытаясь найти более удобное положение, но стоять на коленях больше минуты не могло быть комфортно по определению. Камень, за которым они прятались, казался большим лишь поначалу. На деле они с Кё едва помещались за ним, даже прижавшись к друг к другу спинами.  
— Может, он ждёт знак, — не слишком уверенно отозвался Кё. Шинья не шевелился, звёзды перестали падать в поле, а горы всё так же безмолвно возвышались чёрной грядой на фоне тёмно-синего неба. Время как будто остановилось, и Кё, с которым в процессе его астральных странствий такое пару раз случалось, начал всерьёз подозревать неладное.

Именно в этот момент небеса разверзлись, и над головой Шиньи вспыхнул потусторонний свет.

Каору громко выматерился.

Кё медленно моргнул, но картинка не изменилась. На высоте около пяти метров прямо над тощей фигурой Терачи висело нечто напоминающее огромный гёдза. Из плоского брюха пельменя вырывался столп холодного света, в котором метёлки травы казались почти белыми. Они больше не колыхались от ветра, вытянувшись будто по линейке, — гёдза висел в воздухе абсолютно бесшумно, как и появился — будто бы из ниоткуда.  
Шинья поднял руки вверх, и из шлюза НЛО к нему стал медленно спускаться зеркальный куб. Отлевитировав коробку, гёдза мигнул два раза зелёным, чуть приподнялся ввысь и вновь исчез, не оставив ни дыма, ни концентрических кругов на поле.  
Кё завалился обратно за камень и зажмурил глаза, пытаясь вновь привыкнуть к темноте. Рядом тяжело дышал Каору. Кё чувствовал, как подрагивает его плечо, слышал, как в паре десятков шагов от них прошёл Шинья. В голове было удивительно пусто, а на языке сладким пеплом оседал вкус победы.

— Что это было? — сипло спросил Каору. Ритм его дыхания стал спокойнее, но тело продолжало колбасить, как у эпилептика.  
— Посылка от бабушки.  
Кё открыл глаза. Они по-прежнему сидели у подножия холма. Свежий ветер перебирал фиолетовые пряди Каору, а высокое небо над головой лениво теряло звёзды.  
— Почему от бабушки?  
Кё недовольно цыкнул:  
— Ты проиграл, Каору.  
— Да, наверное.  
Каору вытянул пачку сигарет и попытался прикурить, но лишь два раза подряд уронил зажигалку в траву. Кё милостиво поднёс ему свою.  
— Отменишь репетицию в субботу.  
— Да, да… — с готовностью отозвался Каору. Затянувшись пару раз, он блаженно прикрыл глаза и как будто немного расслабился. Руки перестали трястись — наверное, ему действительно стало лучше, потому как слова Кё вдруг достигли его сознания. Нервно дёрнувшись, Каору повернулся и, недовольно уставившись на собеседника, спросил: — Что?! Почему?  
Глядя на его привычно и так по-смешному суровое лицо, Кё вдруг почувствовал сильное желание зарыться пальцами в густые волосы, растрепать их ободряюще и нежно. Но вместо этого он лишь улыбнулся краешком рта и сказал:  
— Приход — тридцать шесть часов. Нам понадобится два дня, много воды и тебе — чистый блокнот. Работы будет завались.

Ровно через неделю произошло два события. Творческий блок Кё рассыпался космической пылью, через год превратившись в альбом Macabre, а Каору понял, что должен лучше контролировать ход творческого процесса в своей группе.

Именно поэтому — и только поэтому — ещё через неделю в ванной крошечной квартирки Кё появилась вторая зубная щётка.


	7. Довольный Кё

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ливень начался ещё до начала выступления. Стойкое ощущение, что он не закончится никогда, — Каору бы не сильно удивился, проснись он ночью от того, что вода залила пол номера на третьем этаже. Шторм не принёс с собой прохлады — повсюду было душно. Жаркое дыхание умирающего августа нездорово липло к коже противной угнетающей испариной. Каору устал. От тура, от окружающих, от себя и собственного тела — спина болела уже который день, и ещё этот гул в голове, похожий на звук люминесцентных ламп. Каждый раз, когда Каору пытался включить расплавившийся от жары мозг, гул многократно усиливался: начинало свербить в висках, давить изнутри на глаза, а откуда-то из центра живота поднималось холодно кипящее раздражение. Думать же приходилось часто — то одно, то другое — пресловутые форс-мажоры сыпались, словно мерзкие гусеницы с сакуры весной.  
Судя по сводкам погоды, в аэропорт не имело смысла соваться как минимум до утра — проживание пришлось продлить. Увлекательное путешествие от южного острова до Сендая, обещавшее быть неспешным и относительно комфортным, теперь стояло впритык к следующему лайву.  
Но, поразмыслив немного, Каору решил, что так даже лучше. Найдя необременяющую компанию в лице Дайске, он уже с час потягивал пиво в баре на первом этаже гостиницы и понемногу приходил в себя.  
Уходил от себя.  
Так или иначе, ему вдруг захотелось выговориться. За прошедший час они перекинулись разве что десятком фраз: Дайске временами поглядывал на экран старенького телевизора, где крутили какое-то вечернее шоу с поп-звёздами, а Каору наблюдал за нерасторопным барменом или гипнотизировал потёртую столешницу, погружаясь в собственные проблемы. Те были похожи на беспорядок в квартире: всё вроде бы знакомое, безопасное и нужное, но раздражает, находится не на своих местах и выглядит откровенно так себе. И всё же Каору знал, что со временем, немного отдохнув и по чуть-чуть, он сможет навести порядок.  
Но было что-то ещё. Какое-то угнетающее беспокойство, почти переходящее в настоящую тоску. И десять тысяч дел, список планов, уходящий далеко за горизонт даже на фоне чудовищной усталости, не были тому причиной. Каору ощущал себя расстроенным, не столько разбитым, сколь размякшим — до такой степени, что впору было превратиться в жирный слой уныния поверх барной стойки. Но что именно так выбило его из колеи и настолько дезориентировало, понять не получалось. Пожаловаться всё ещё очень хотелось, но Каору не мог подобрать слов, хотя время от времени ему начинало казаться, что Дайске как будто даже ждёт этого. Тот продолжал молчать и временами косился на друга, словно проверяя его состояние. Каору был уже достаточно пьян, но по-прежнему жив и оттого мрачен.  
В итоге, тихо вздохнув уже в который раз, он сказал:  
— Как-то всё ебано.  
Дай выдохнул почти с облегчением. Он перекинул подсыхающие волосы на другое плечо и отозвался с чувством и готовностью:  
— И не говори.

Каору улыбнулся уголком рта и отхлебнул светлого. Ему стало немного легче. Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение, ножки барного стула неприятно скребанули по полу. Дайске оглянулся на присевшего позади него посетителя, после чего легко, словно не пил вообще, поднялся и сказал, что пойдёт отлить. Каору запоздало кивнул, рассеянно перевёл взгляд на телек, но шоу закончилось, и теперь там мелькала какая-то безумная реклама йогурта, от которой мигом зарябило в глазах. Вибрация от неприятного гула в мозгу вновь ударила в виски. Каору пару раз моргнул и осоловело уставился на парня за стойкой.  
В приглушённом свете бара выжженные перекисью волосы казались совершенно цыплячьего цвета. Сам парень был совсем мелким — из-за Дайске Каору наверняка пропустил, как тот мучительно запрыгивает на высокий табурет. На ещё по-детски округлом лице, которое могло бы принадлежать школьнику, виднелась серая патина хронической усталости. Каору понял это интуитивно, но отчётливо — так из сотен голосов человек улавливает родной диалект. Одет парень был во что-то несуразное — Каору особо и не рассматривал: уплывающее в алкогольный туман зрение начало его подводить.  
Единственное, что несколько напрягало — парень смахивал на фаната. Быть может, даже одного из тех, кто ездит за группой по всей стране. Или наоборот — местную подвальную рок-звезду, с плакатами на стенах крошечной халупы и мечтой стать однажды «таким же». В текущем состоянии восторженных приставаний Каору бы просто не пережил, но парень вёл себя спокойно: потягивал какой-то дурацкий, даже на вид слишком сладкий коктейль, качал ногой в ярком кеде и на Каору не смотрел вообще. Оно и к лучшему.  
Наверное, всё-таки местная рок-звезда. Точно не басист. И не драммер. Поёт или держит ритм. Таскается по клубам уже пару лет, может, больше. Частично разочаровался, но ещё не перегорел — верит в удачу, возможно, даже сам что-то пишет. Не лидер, но один из идейных вдохновителей группы. Хотя нет. Если гитарист, то играет сразу в нескольких или где придётся. Обычно что-то ближе к панку. Сам угорает по каким-нибудь западным металлистам или тихо тащится по курафу. Красивые губы…  
Каору вдруг понял, что сидит, подперев кулаком ватную голову, и уже довольно долго смотрит на цыплячьи волосы, на пошло-малиновую трубочку, на губы, которые её обхватывают, мягко очерченный рыжим светом профиль, узловатые пальцы, поглаживающие запотевший стакан. Со стороны, должно быть, выглядело подозрительно. Да и остаться незамеченным в пустующем баре такое внимание просто не могло. Однако парень сидел как ни в чём не бывало: лишь задумчиво помешивал лёд в стакане и меланхолично рассматривал сверкающие на зеркальных полках бутылки.  
Дайске появился словно из ниоткуда. Подойдя, он положил руку на плечо, чем едва не вывел обмякшее тело Каору из равновесия, и сказал:  
— Я, наверное, пойду.  
Каору что-то благосклонно пробурчал, добавив, что сам посидит ещё немного — стакан оставался наполовину полон.  
— Ну, не скучай, — заразительно улыбнувшись на прощание, Дайске ушёл, оставив за собой шлейф химического запаха очередного облюбованного шампуня.  
Каору сделал ещё глоток пива, едва не пролив дальше маленького рта, вытер подбородок и совершенно неожиданно напоролся на изучающий взгляд из-под светлой чёлки. Поняв, что его заметили, парень не изменился в лице и просто продолжил рассматривать Каору со смесью ленивого интереса и снисхождения.  
— Чего уставился? — недружелюбно буркнул Каору. Вообще-то он был не против. Почему-то — больше нет. Но его застали врасплох, а сюрпризы Каору не любил.  
— Штаны у тебя забавные, — парень солнечно улыбнулся. — Да и развезло тебя нехило.  
Ни в его облике, ни в тоне не было насмешки.  
Каору уставился на собственные джинсы — вполне себе модные: местами порванные, местами — подкрашенные баллончиком. Это была издёвка, или местному недопанку они действительно пришлись по душе, и тогда его слова можно было считать за комплимент? Так или иначе, парень был прав в одном — Каору действительно успел хорошо набраться, что заметил лишь теперь, когда ситуация начала требовать от него хоть каких-то активных действий. О том, что на правду не обижаются, в тот момент Каору как-то забыл:  
— Спорим, после ещё одного такого тебя сольёт под стол, — Каору кивнул на ополовиненный лонг, но парень лишь беззаботно пожал плечами, продолжая рассматривать своего угрюмого собеседника:  
— Да он безалкогольный.  
— Что, ещё не наливают?  
Приказав себе собраться, Каору отвернулся, сев к парню боком, а к собственному стакану лицом. Вот только пива почему-то больше не хотелось. Зато взбаламученное сознание посетила гениальная идея, уже много веков известная всем женщинам: теперь Каору наблюдал за мелким недопанком через зеркальный задник барных полок. Было не похоже, чтобы тот обиделся на подкол, но выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось.  
— Тебя это так волнует? — губы изогнулись в хитрой и даже какой-то хищной ухмылке, а голос прозвучал на полтона ниже. Глаза под светлой чёлкой, теперь уже откровенно лукавые, поймали в отражении взгляд Каору. Подцепив призывно блестящую дольку ананаса ногтями с остатками чёрного лака, парень отправил её в рот, на миг захватив губами кончики пальцев, и будто бы невзначай добавил:  
— Я пришёл сюда не выпить.  
Каору незаметно сглотнул. Что-то здесь было не так. Ситуация стремительно становилась до банальности простой, но Каору не мог понять, как в ней оказался. Быть может, он что-то не так понял? Ему вдруг начало казаться, что перед ним какой-то знакомый из прошлого — не очень близкий и оттого не узнаваемый в новом имидже. Если так, его розыгрыш выглядел вполне невинно, но от каждого слова Каору почему-то всё равно злился и нервничал, буквально не находя себе места. С этим нужно было разобраться — и как можно скорее.  
Облизав вдруг пересохшие губы, Каору выдавил сиплое:  
— И зачем же?  
Парень сразу как-то подрастерял настрой, коротко мотнул головой, словно пытаясь прогнать лишнее, раздражённо цыкнул и нехотя, но ответил:  
— Чтобы спрятаться.  
Каору удивлённо моргнул. Мысленно повторив про себя услышанное, он обернулся через плечо, что со стороны смотрелось наверняка очень глупо, но в полумраке крошечного зала обнаружилась лишь влюблённая парочка — и та за дальним столиком. Вновь уставившись на погрустневшего собеседника, Каору спросил:  
— От кого?  
— Не от кого, а от чего, — парень устало выдохнул, допил одним глотком коктейль, после чего поймал маленький кубик льда и принялся им хрустеть, словно пытался заесть дальнейшие пояснения. С каким-то странно-приятным чувством солидарности Каору подумал о том, что не одному ему сегодня приспичило выговориться. Уровень алкоголя в крови начал понемногу падать, и Каору поспешил это исправить — теперь он был готов услышать чужую историю, какой бы невероятной или тяжёлой та ни оказалась. Тем более, что, несмотря на изначально весёлый настрой, парень явно хотел поделиться.  
Вот только на этот раз Каору точно понял всё не так. Дожевав лёд, парень вдруг мечтательно улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Я хочу убить своего бывшего.  
Ничего оригинального в этом признании не было. Но, глядя в тёплые, мечтательно чуть прищуренные глаза, Каору вдруг почувствовал всем своим существом, что тот не шутит. В том смысле, что…  
— То есть ты, — Каору запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова, но думать здесь было особенно не над чем, — сидишь здесь, чтобы… Реально не пойти и не убить его?  
— Точно, — смущенно усмехнулся парень. — Накатывает время от времени, знаешь ли. Вот, только тем и спасаюсь — парки, торговые центры. Сегодня здесь.  
— Ого, — только и смог выдать Каору. Ему живо представилось, как по улицам города, меж ничего не подозревающих прохожих, расхаживает маньяк — с мечтательной улыбкой подставляет лицо солнцу и потягивает сладкую газировку из банки…  
— На месте твоего парня я бы тебя не обижал.  
«Не хотел бы я тебя разозлить», — имел в виду Каору, но в итоге сказал то, что сказал, и, лишь договорив, понял, как двусмысленно прозвучала фраза. Но его собеседнику, кажется, понравилось — тот весь как-то просиял и тут же, слегка передёрнув плечами, выдал:  
— Да он меня и не обижал, в общем-то.  
Каору медленно моргнул:  
— То есть как?  
Парень как будто ненадолго призадумался, закусил кривыми зубами кончик трубочки, пожевал немного, а затем сказал:  
— Ну, мстить мне ему вроде бы не за что. Наверное, я всё же его ненавижу, но совсем чуть-чуть. Дело не в этом, — парень вновь повернулся к неосторожно залипшему Каору и, глядя прямо в глаза, продолжил:

— Я… Просто хочу его убить. Сначала, конечно, придётся связать. Ну, знаешь, как во время этих дурацких игр. Маски, скотч, чёрные ленты — вся это чушь. Я бы облизал его глаза, а затем выдавил их пальцами. Или нет — достал бы ложкой и положил в рот, как леденец из автомата. Я бы взял женскую заколку и проколол его барабанные перепонки. Ведь его ничто не должно отвлекать от меня, а всё, что нужно, я могу сказать одними прикосновениями. Чтобы отрезать его язык, я бы взял самый острый, самый красивый нож. Думаю, из языка получится отличное сашими — тончайшие полупрозрачные кусочки на льду, обязательно с морской солью. Я бы не тронул его лицо, его прекрасные волосы. Я бы не стал его бить или кромсать, как какой-нибудь мясник. Мне нужен всего один разрез — от ключиц до паха. Да, я знаю, что там рёбра и всё такое, но я буду предельно осторожен, чтобы не повредить ничего внутри. Буду скрупулёзно вскрывать эту клетку, пока наконец её створки не разойдутся и он не предстанет передо мной как есть — открытым, совсем без защиты. Совсем-совсем. Это куда большее, чем просто нагота, чем слова о чувствах, лучше, чем секс. Да, именно так. Я бы вплёл пальцы в его рёбра и медленно развёл их в стороны. А после, после я лягу на него. Поцелую всё ещё бьющееся сердце, просуну ладони под лёгкие, как в детстве под подушку. Я буду весь в его крови — такой яркой и тёплой…

Парень сглотнул набежавшую слюну и отвёл взгляд куда-то в сторону, окончательно уходя в собственные фантазии. Ещё с полминуты Каору сидел не шелохнувшись. На время красочного рассказа он совершенно выпал из реальности, но и теперь по-прежнему плохо понимал происходящее. Главным образом потому, что он не был напуган. Точно нет. Каору стремительно трезвел, но в голове от этого не прояснилось ни на йоту, зато во всём теле чувствовалось напряжение, подобное сжатой пружине. То, что сидело внутри человека напротив, эта страсть, безумное желание, которое почему-то не получалось назвать разрушительным… Каору хотел увидеть это снова.  
— А член?  
Возможно, даже почувствовать.  
— Что? — парень удивлённо обернулся на голос, словно вообще успел позабыть, что разговаривал с кем-то. Открытый взгляд чайных глаз, простовато-наивное выражение лица чудовищно не сочетались с тем, что скрывалось под копной цыплячьих волос, — Каору почувствовал вполне однозначный укол возбуждения, пришлось даже закинуть ногу на ногу.  
— Что бы ты сделал с его членом? — негромко, но чётко повторил он почти по слогам.  
— Ах, это. Даже не знаю, ещё как-то не думал, — парень почесал затылок, взлохматив выжженные пряди. За размышлениями он не заметил, как начал качаться на табурете, и в результате чуть не упал, лишь в последний миг успев зацепиться за столешницу. — Наверное, пожарил бы и съел. Как якитори.  
— Вот как. Язык и член, значит.  
Каору потёр подбородок пальцем, но в день концерта щетина ещё не успела отрасти, и успокаивающего эффекта не вышло. Со стороны могло показаться, что в этом нехитром гастрономическом наборе он нашёл какую-то глубоко концептуальную идею. И отчасти это было действительно так. Каору вдруг подумалось, что на следующем этапе странного знакомства он окажется исключительно из-за этих своих частей тела.  
— Ну да, — немного растерянно отозвался парень и тут же с любопытством добавил: — А что, у тебя есть другие предложения?  
— Может, и есть, — попытался изобразить загадочность Каору. Он не спеша допил пиво и, глядя на нового знакомого из-под полуопущенных век с остатками грязно-серых теней, сказал: — Не хочешь отомстить ему иначе?  
На это парень вновь солнечно и немного смущённо улыбнулся:  
— Я же сказал — это не месть.  
Каору кивнул.  
— Я понял. Но вдруг ты всё равно захочешь.

По пути в номер простое, вполне обычное физическое возбуждение стремительно превратилось в предвкушение чего-то невероятного. Вообще-то Каору не страдал склонностью тащить к себе в постель кого ни попади. Особенно в туре, особенно после столь краткого знакомства. Последний раз… Каору вдруг обнаружил, что не помнит, когда у него был кто-то. С одной стороны, в последние несколько месяцев он, кажется, не мучился от недотраха, с другой — вспомнить хоть что-то конкретное упорно не получалось. Перед глазами всплыла улыбка странноватой девчонки из параллельного класса — то был конец средней школы. А после… Вроде бы он с кем-то встречался или просто спал, но всё было как в тумане.  
Впрочем, в тот момент Каору это не особенно волновало. Он точно знал, что не девственник, и уверенно продолжал идти вперёд, благо в номере не было ножей или ложек. И было не похоже, чтобы парень принёс нечто подобное с собой.  
Уже открывая дверь, Каору решил всё же спросить, как его зовут.  
— Рей, — бросил парень, заходя внутрь, а Каору лишь кивнул самому себе: очевидно, это был псевдоним.  
Рей скинул кеды и вопросительно покосился на две отдельные кровати.  
— Твой друг не будет против?  
Каору глуповато уставился в комнату. В этот раз он жил с Тошией. Или нет — на этот раз того поселили с Дайске, а значит, Каору достался двухместный номер на одного.  
— Он не придёт.  
Терять время не хотелось. Каору поймал край безразмерной футболки и, дёрнув на себя, склонился ближе. Не ожидавший такого напора Рей шагнул назад, но тут же упёрся лопатками в стену. Глаза его расширились словно от испуга, но парень ничего не сказал. Почувствовав чужое дыхание на своих губах, он лишь отвернулся, открывая беззащитную шею, там, где под бледной, влажно блестящей в электрическом свете кожей голубоватой струной часто бился пульс.  
Каору не стал настаивать — он легко коснулся губами линии челюсти, оставляя невесомые следы до самого уха, поцеловал за мочкой, продолжая нежно поглаживать пальцами бархатистую кожу пресса над грубым ремнём. Под жёсткими прядями пахло летней жарой, гостиничным мылом, сигаретами и сладким ананасом. И чем-то ещё — таким простым, но невыразимо приятным и словно бы даже знакомым. Жадно потянув стремительно густеющий воздух, Каору провёл кончиком носа вниз по шее — до ямки над ключицей и обратно. Рей едва заметно вздрогнул в его руках, когда пальцы с мягким нажимом скользнули вверх по выпуклому позвоночнику.  
Наверное, вести себя столь осторожно было совсем не обязательно, но Каору почему-то хотелось именно так. После истории, что сошла бы за сюжет эрогуро-манги, отказ от простого поцелуя выглядел столь же искренне, но на контрасте — невыразимо трепетно. Каору вдруг снова ужасно захотелось поймать взгляд чайных глаз, увидеть затаившуюся в них улыбку. Поцеловав в последний раз куда-то в висок, он отстранился и неуверенно улыбнулся, разглядывая уже откровенно горящее лицо перед собой.  
Рей чуть повернулся, откинув голову назад так, что сквозь тонкую кожу шеи рельефно проступили очертания гортани. Несмотря на порозовевшие скулы, глаза из-под подрагивающих ресниц смотрели на удивление серьёзно, а на пухлых губах играла самодовольная усмешка.  
— Нравлюсь?  
— Нравишься, — покорно признался Каору. Он вытащил руку из-под футболки и заправил за ухо жёсткую прядь. Чувствуя, как грубоватые от струн пальцы аккуратно гладят его лицо, Рей прикрыл глаза, но стоило Каору вновь склониться к нему, как перед губами возникла открытая ладонь. Каору едва подавил разочарованный стон, откровенно расстроено выдохнув:  
— Почему?  
Рей очень медленно убрал руку и ответил веско, но мягко, даже словно бы извиняясь:  
— Потом.  
Каору кивнул, но отвести взгляда так и не смог. Погладив щёку, он провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе, сначала совсем невесомо, лаская, затем — с нажимом, оттягивая вниз так, что стала видна призывно блестящая влагой внутренняя сторона. Рот наполнился слюной, и Каору судорожно сглотнул, прежде чем скользнул пальцем внутрь.  
— И это потом?  
Рей вновь усмехнулся. Обведя горячим языком чувствительную подушечку, он выпустил палец с тихим хлюпом и поинтересовался:  
— Что, прям здесь?  
Каору воодушевлённо кивнул на кровать.

— Музыкант, значит.  
С ленивым любопытством человек окинул комнату взглядом и потянулся к собственным брюкам на полу. Его звали Ватанабе и он был журналистом: писал про всякие выставки и аукционы. По крайней мере, так он сказал. Каору встретил его у выхода из здания, где у Dir en Grey проходила фотосессия к новому синглу. На первом этаже недавно открылась какая-то ультрамодная галерея, и Ватанабе брал у её хозяйки интервью.  
И вот теперь он сидел абсолютно голый в кресле его спальни, а Каору лежал на кровати с отголоском блаженной улыбки на губах и не имел ни малейшего желания шевелиться в ближайшую вечность. Он лишь наблюдал за Ватанабе из-под полуопущенных век, в очередной раз думая о том, что интуиция — великая вещь. Внешне его нового знакомого сложно было назвать привлекательным. Но что-то такое цепляющее в нём, безусловно, было, и, узнав его ближе, Каору на все двести процентов уверился в том, что не прогадал.  
Ватанабе выудил из кармана зажигалку и потянулся к журнальному столику, где лежала открытая пачка сигарет. Превозмогая мягкую, чудесно-приятную расслабленность, Каору уже собирался сказать, чтобы тот вышел на кухню и открыл окно, но не успел произнести и слова, когда Ватанабе вдруг выдал:  
— Dir en Grey… Кое-что слышал. Напомни, кто у вас на вокале?  
Приоткрыв рот, Каору так и остался немо лежать, напоминая придавленную земной гравитацией и оттого чрезвычайно озадаченную рыбу. Ватанабе закурил, бросил зажигалку на журнальный столик, после чего иронично хмыкнул.  
— Это что, какая-то тайна?  
— Да нет, почему же, — нарочито медленно и безразлично отозвался Каору, в то время как его рука проворно метнулась под подушку в поисках завалившегося туда смартфона. — Подожди минуту. Это, кажется, по работе.

Разблокировав экран, Каору проигнорировал полтора десятка сообщений в мессенджере и сразу открыл поисковик. Он прекрасно помнил дату ближайшего концерта, мог бы хоть сейчас сыграть почти любую песню и без сомнения знал каждого из коллег в лицо. Вот только ни имени, ни хоть мало-мальски примерного образа вокалиста воскресить в памяти не удавалось. Но ведь он точно был! Не далее как неделю назад Каору несколько часов правил собственную партию, чтобы та лучше ложилась под текст. Кто-то же его пел! Но кто?!  
Страница Википедии наконец прогрузилась.  
Этот кандзи, похожий на разрезанного поперёк жука. Каору показалось, что он противно шевелится, а в следующий миг голову пронзила вспышка боли — настолько сильная, что потемнело в глазах, а дыхание перехватило как ремнём безопасности при аварии. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, Каору был уверен: в самом центре его мозга застряла стальная колючка, и её шипы медленно продолжают вытягиваться, протыкая череп всё в новых точках. Это длилось не больше нескольких секунд, но дольше Каору бы просто не выдержал. Когда окружающее пространство вновь проступило сквозь чёрную пелену, он перевёл взгляд с потолка на кресло, уже прекрасно понимая, кого там увидит.

Кё смотрел как-то странно, но его ухмылка, безобразно довольная даже сквозь вуаль табачного дыма, была до боли знакомой. С протяжным стоном Каору откинулся обратно на подушку и прикрыл глаза.

— Твою мать.

Обычно Кё просто давал себя поцеловать, и процесс вспоминания проходил почти безболезненно. Но в этот раз говнюк решил пойти до конца. Наверное, потому что по итогу их последней ссоры желание «забыть, выкинуть и больше никогда не приближаться» возникло не только у Каору.

— Каждый раз одно и то же.

Затушив сигарету, Кё раздражённо цыкнул и вновь потянулся за брюками — теперь уже с явным намерением уйти. Он был до смешного, до ужаса прав — каждый раз происходило буквально одно и то же. Каору решал, что с него хватит, и где-то в мозгу срабатывал чудесный механизм: одним раздражающим объектом в его жизни становилось меньше. Происходило это мгновенно и совершенно незаметно. Вот только после вдруг оказывалось, что всё как-то не так: вроде бы и нормально, но не вызывает особого восторга — закат над морем поддёрнут серой дымкой, гениальные гитарные партии звучат как вопли безумного слона, а жареное мясо на вкус не лучше подошвы.  
Часто в столь ужасно тоскливый момент возникал кто-нибудь, рядом с кем это вселенское уныние становилось гораздо терпимее. И каждый раз, каждый блядский раз этим кем-то оказывался Кё. Не то чтобы он пытался так извиниться — вовсе нет, бывало, он даже специально избегал попадаться на глаза отъехавшему в до тошноты идеальную реальность лидеру. Но чаще это было просто невозможно. И тогда, стоило Каору хоть мельком увидеть смутно знакомый силуэт, как всё пускалось по накатанным рельсам по известному адресу.  
Но лишь теперь, в 2019 году, постепенно приходя в себя после сокрушительного ментального потрясения, Каору вдруг задался вопросом:

А хотел ли он, чтобы столь необходимым для него человеком оказался кто-то другой?

Только что застегнувший ширинку Кё едва не упал обратно в кресло. Каору обнял его за пояс так резко, словно Кё пытался от него убежать. Ради этого он даже заставил себя встать с кровати, что со стороны больше напоминало похмельное падение, но в результате цель была достигнута — Кё спокойно стоял на месте и с несколько растерянным видом ждал пояснений.

— Я рад, что это ты, — заглядывая в глаза Кё снизу вверх, что случалось не так уж часто, Каору вдруг ощутил сильное желание поцеловать пупок, который, к слову, находился прямо перед его носом. Но серьёзность момента не располагала, поэтому Каору лишь сурово сдвинул брови и добавил: — Постараюсь больше не забывать.

С небольшим запозданием Кё неуверенно улыбнулся, едва заметно кивнув.

И, кажется, передумал уходить.


End file.
